Número equivocado
by yummycupcakes
Summary: Historia del idiota que contesta y la acosadora, que insiste en marcar un número evidentemente equivocado. ¡Oneshot! [COMPLETO]


**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**ONESHOT NARUSAKU.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Número equivocado**

.

.

.

Sakura abrió la caja del producto y leyó las instrucciones que venían dentro de una pequeña bolsita transparente. Después, aburrida de tanta información, tomó el teléfono celular negro que tuvo que comprarse, lo examinó meticulosamente y suspiró, cansada. Hace dos días atrás había caído a la piscina de Ino con ropa y con el aparato en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, ni siquiera pudo salvar el chip con los contactos cercanos, las fotos o los mensajes de texto, un verdadero problema.

Prendió la nueva adquisición (tuvo que gastar hasta el último maldito ahorro) y se introdujo en la nueva plataforma que le ofrecía el producto, sin teclado táctil, nueva pantalla y formas tecnológicas. Sus dedos torpes apretaron la pantalla para ir a los juegos, estuvo entretenida ahí un buen rato, hasta que recordó que debía cargarlo para maximizar la batería. Lo apagó fastidiada y lo conectó al cargador, dejándolo en el olvido sobre la cama.

Su madre la llamó a cenar y salió de la habitación.

Volvió a la hora después, Ino había interrumpido la tranquilidad de la cena, para brindarle una hoja con los números telefónicos de amigos, compañeros y simples conocidos, así que mientras esperaba que terminara la carga aprovechó de estudiar para el examen del lunes. Una vez pasada la hora necesaria, verificó la carga de la batería y se alegró que estuviese completa, así que lo encendió del botón y comenzó la tediosa tarea de traspasar los contactos y a mandar mensajes de texto para avisar que tenía nuevo número telefónico, algunos le contestaron de inmediato y otros no.

Ino era la última que le quedaba en la lista, no recordaba los dígitos con precisión. La agregó y llamó de vuelta (a pesar de haberla visto una hora atrás) para que le quedara el registro del número.

Esperó que contestara.

Esperó.

Aprovechó de seguir leyendo las instrucciones en el pequeño papel.

Y entonces, por fin, atendió después de tres insistentes pitidos.

—_¿Diga?_ —contestó, claro que sí, pero una voz masculina. Sakura apartó el librito y frunció el ceño, extrañada—. _Alooo_ —insistió el hombre.

La chica apretó el celular.

—¿Ino?

La voz de la línea calló por unos momentos.

—_No, ¿con quién hablo?_ —preguntó extrañado—. _Si es una broma, no tengo tiempo' ttebayo. Cortaré en tres, dos..._

Sakura rodó los ojos por la estúpida advertencia.

—No es una broma, genio, busco a mi amiga llamada Ino. Seas quien seas, pásame con ella que es urgente —demandó, perdiendo ya la paciencia.

Al otro lado, el sujeto soltó una exclamación y cortó la comunicación, dejando a la fémina boquiabierta, ella apartó el aparato y lo miró múltiples veces sin creérselo.

**-o-**

Sasuke esperó impaciente la jugada de Naruto, pero notó que éste estaba sorprendido aún con el palo de billar en la mano y sosteniendo el celular, incrédulo.

—¿Quién era, dobe? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

El muchacho rubio observó una vez más el teléfono, bloqueó el teclado y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la extraordinaria conversación.

—Equivocado —murmuró desinteresado y se preparó para dar la lanzada que lo llevaría a la gloria de la noche. Con el premio de llevarse el juego de vídeo que tenía el Uchiha en su colección.

Tomó aire, fijó la mirada en la meta como nunca antes. Estaba por golpear la famosa bola cinco que estaba sobre el tablero verde oscuro, cuando el teléfono nuevamente vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón, interrumpiendo la partida. Quitó la punta del taco, lo apoyó en el borde de la mesa y respondió a la llamada entrante del número desconocido.

—¿Si? —preguntó, arqueando ambas cejas.

—_Escucha, idiota. No me importa si eres su amante, novio, amigo, pero le dices a Ino que me devuelva el llamado después_ —Y cortó.

Desconcertado, escuchó por largos segundos el sonido característico que indicaba que la llamada había acabado.

—¿Y? —insistió el chico de cabello negro.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Teme, creo que tengo una admiradora que me está acosando . —Verificó los dígitos, tratando de recordar si pertenecía a una ex-novia o parecido.

El aludido entornó los ojos, pasando del comentario.

—Sí, claro, terminemos ya con la partida. La estás alargando, dobe.

**-o-**

Ino mordió el emparedado de pollo y negó con la cabeza.

—Marcaste mal, frentona, a esa hora estaba tomando un relajante baño de espuma —comentó la voluptuosa rubia de ojos azules.

Sakura torció la boca no muy convencida.

—A ver, dame tu celular, llamaré desde ahí y quedara tu número registrado en el mío. —Tendió la mano.

La otra fémina sonrió avergonzada.

—Lo dejé en casa, lo siento. Pero vuelve a marcarme después. —Se paró de la banca y la despidió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Me voy, olvidé que debo atender la florería, estaré en problemas si no llego pronto ¡Nos vemos mañana!

La de cabello rosáceo terminó masticar la última papa frita del paquete, lo botó al basurero y caminó también hasta la salida de la universidad. Se deslizó por la acera con tranquilidad, viendo con interés las nuevas tiendas instaladas en las cercanías de donde estudiaba, había una en especial a la que la mayoría iba los fin de semana. Una heladería de renombre que estaba ubicada justo en la esquina de la calle, curiosa, se asomó por la vitrina para echarle un vistazo rápido, ya que aún no tenía tiempo de visitarla y probar la exquisitez.

Contempló el muestrario adornado de copa de helados, variados sabores, colores y formas.

Sonrió.

De pronto, recordó nuevamente el tema del número mal marcado. Buscó el aparato del bolso, lo sacó y apretó la llamada. Claramente no calzaba la razón que le dio su amiga respecto al problema.

Esperó que contestaran.

Ni dos segundos pasaron cuando lo hicieron.

—_¿Ah?_ —respondió la misma voz masculina. En el fondo se oía a mucha gente hablar, un gran bullicio.

Sakura apretó los labios.

—Tiene que ser una broma, ¿estoy equivocada o mi mejor amiga no me quiere decir que tiene novio nuevo? —consultó, apoyando la otra mano en la cintura.

A través de la línea el hombre desconocido rió con levedad, ya parecía comedia.

—_¿La misma del otro día? ¡No puedo creerlo, una acosadora!_ —chilló. Ella tuvo que apartar el auricular por el potente tono.

—Sí que eres tonto, no soy una acosadora —explicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo charlando con un desconocido—. Ahora respóndeme con sinceridad a la pregunta, apresúrate o te corto.

El sujeto dudó en continuar con la comunicación, pero aún así lo hizo.

—_Tú me cortaste el otro día, señora acosadora... ya sé... ¡quieres raptarme para venderme al mejor postor!_ —fue lo más descabellado que escuchó la chica.

Sakura golpeó la frente con su mano. El tipo era un idiota, era un hecho.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó, llamando la atención de varias personas que transitaban.

_—¡Al menos no estoy acosando!_

Y esta vez, él cortó.

**-o-**

Avergonzado por el modo que lo contemplaba su hermano gemelo, colocó el celular en modo 'silencio' y lo guardó en la mochila café.

Menma sonrió travieso.

—Creo que mamá debería saber que tienes novia —opinó, dando una cucharada al helado de chocolate.

Naruto suspiró largamente y replicó—. ¡Es realmente una acosadora o maniática, no la conozco!

El de cabello negro lo observó de manera sarcástica.

—Bah. Vamos andando o mamá nos hará puré si llegamos demasiado tarde.

Llamaron a la chica que los atendió, pagaron la cuenta por dos copas de helado y salieron de la prestigiosa heladería para ir directo a las bicicletas estacionadas a un lado del local. Naruto, inseguro, miró hacia ambos lados en todo momento. La hipótesis del rapto con el fin de ser vendido en el extranjero como esclavo sexual (o peor) no estaba siendo particularmente muy lejano a la vivencia, meses atrás había visto una terrible película que acababa así, con la protagonista perdida en un país desconocido después de haber recibido numerosas llamadas.

Agitó la cabeza para dispersar malos pensamientos. Se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Finalmente montaron ambas bicicletas, echaron andar calle abajo. Naruto, en el despiste, estuvo a punto de atropellar a un peatón que iba por el cruce.

—¡Oye, más cuidado, idiota! —gritó a lo lejos la persona.

El rubio, que iba ya a toda velocidad, giró el cuerpo y movió la mano disculpándose.

—¡Lo siento' ttebayo!

La figura se volvió lejana, él ni siquiera alcanzó a distinguir el rostro del individuo, pero sí el tono de voz exclamando 'idiota' le quedó dando vueltas en todo el recorrido a casa.

**-o-**

Su amiga, querida y maldita, había faltado a clases ese día martes.

Como era periodo de exámenes en la facultad, el resto de compañeros a los cuales podía pedir el número de Ino, andaban en campañas de salud pública, dando charlas en colegios de secundaria o visitando los lugares con menos recursos económicos para realizar chequeo completos. Como ella, ese año, decidió no integrarse al 'voluntariado' de la universidad, únicamente rendía las pruebas en la mañana y quedaba libre el resto de día. Un verdadero fastidio. Hinata también andaba en campaña junto a los demás así que no le quedaba nadie más.

Sakura bostezó por quinta vez y decidió tomar el metrotren para llegar antes a casa a dormir.

Cuando la máquina se detuvo en la solitaria estación, ella entró a paso lento y se sentó en el asiento que daba a la ventana. Tres puestos más allá, una cabellera desordenada le llamó la atención, el color rubio de las hebras y cómo le caía por los costados, le atrajo durante segundos. _No hay tiempo para esto, Sakura_. Se dijo mentalmente, decidiendo concentrar todo el interés en el paisaje que le ofrecía la velocidad de la máquina, aunque al rato después comenzó a buscar el celular para oír las canciones favoritas que había metido ahí la noche anterior. Cuando sacó el aparato al exterior, éste la asustó vibrando terriblemente.

Rápidamente lo desbloqueó y examinó la actividad.

Un mensaje vía _whatsApp_ de un número desconocido.

No dudó en leer.

"..."

La fémina, nuevamente, golpeó la frente. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada más que tres puntos suspensivos como mensaje?

Maldito idiota.

Fue al botón indicado que la llevaría al marcado de números recientes, presionó y esperó que contestara.

—_Uhm, señora acosadora —_nombró la voz que ya se le hacía familiar.

_—_¿Sabías que eres un tonto? —consultó, arrugando el ceño—. ¿Tres puntos suspensivos, de verdad?

El muchacho suspiró a través de la línea.

—_¿Qué podía ponerte? ¡No te conozco!, ¿o sí?_—preguntó de pronto, evidenciando un mínimo interés.

Sakura sintió las mejillas arder.

—No, no lo creo. Adiós.

Detuvo el avance. Era suficiente, Ino le había jugado una mala pasada, iría directo a su casa para arreglar el asunto.

**-o-**

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio del vagón, cuando la 'acosadora' cortó bruscamente la llamada antes de darle la oportunidad de poder descifrar el enredado de números.

Ese día había decidido tomar la vía más eficiente de viaje para llegar antes a casa, tenía que construir una maqueta de un edificio de cinco pisos como examen para la asignatura que le costaba cada día una neurona extra, por lo mismo debía llegar cuanto con unas horas adelantadas para comenzarla y acabar en la madrugada, si tenía suerte.

Cerró los ojos, exhausto y trató de dormitar lo que quedaba de viaje hasta la penúltima estación.

Al menos su madre le esperaría con un gran plato de ramen casero para renovarle las energías. Se saboreó y la saliva por poco cae de su boca.

Estaba quedándose dormido, cuando el condenado celular emitió el sonido que tenía definido para los mensajes de _whatsApp._De forma ágil, vio el texto que provenía del número de la 'señora acosadora'.

Leyó.

"..."

Elevó ambas cejas y rió entre dientes. ¿Eso era todo? Naruto pasó la mano por la nuca y negó con la cabeza, divertido.

Llamó de vuelta, esperando impaciente que la desconocida contestara y lo hizo, al fin.

—_Ajá, tres puntos suspensivos_ —manifestó triunfal. Él alcanzó a oír el ruido que hacían las compuertas al cerrarse, detalle que le dejó metido.

Naruto rascó la barbilla.

—Y no pudiste escribir nada mejor, hostigadora de hombres —Se sentía nervioso.

Ella pareció molestarse por el apelativo.

—_De hombres idiotas al parecer..._ —añadió con malicia—. _¿No conoces a Ino, verdad? —_consultó, rendida.

El estudiante se miró las uñas de las manos.

—No, a ninguna Ino o como se llame.

Escuchó resoplar a la suave voz femenina.

—_Entonces no te llamaré más, lo siento_ —se disculpó la chica.

A Naruto se le ocurrió una idea.

—Un momento... —la detuvo.

—_¿Qué? —_gruñó la acosadora.

—Me toca cortarte, adiós —informó rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa en la boca.

Y finalizó la llamada.

**-o-**

Logró conectarse a _facebook_, después de sobrevivir a una semana sin tener internet por problemas de conexión. Ino estaba en línea, estuvieron hablando y antes que pudiese preguntar por el número equivocado, la chica rubia la invitó a comer un helado en la prestigiosa heladería del centro, esa de la cual todos hablaban. Sakura aceptó contenta, después de todo tenía que contarle a Ino la aventura telefónica que mantuvo por tres días con un chico desconocido, aparte, de asesinarla de la forma más cruel por darle un número equivocado. Argh, claro, jamás olvidaría el renombre: señora acosadora. ¡Ja! aunque le causaba gracia, un poco. Sólo un poco.

Se alistó para la salida, mientras peinaba el corto cabello rosa, observó de reojo el teléfono celular sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama, no había recibido mensaje o llamada del 'idiota' en todo el día. Desde que él había cortado, no volvieron a tener comunicación. No es que le molestara, no, pero la intriga aún seguía carcomiéndola, porque jamás supo cómo era el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Echó una capa de rímel en las pestañas, acomodó los tirantes del vestido veraniego con estampados de flores y tomó el pequeño bolsito. Ino le estaba tocando la bocina, indicándole que la esperaba afuera. Sakura dudó en llevar el aparato, ya que le quedaba poca batería, pero al final lo cogió a regañadientes y lo guardó en la cartera.

Llegaron a la renombrada heladería. Había gente por doquier, haciendo pedidos y en la vitrina para pedir barquillos simples.

Con suerte encontraron una mesita para dos en la esquina del local. Se sentaron e Ino, como siempre, salió disparada a lavarse las manos al tocador. Sakura ya acostumbrada a la rutina de la chica, sacó el _alcogel_ de la cartera y la esparció en las manos, esperando pacientemente la llegada de Ino. Mientras lo hacía sentada cómodamente en la silla blanca, notó que llegaban nuevos clientes a su espalda, escuchó el ruido de sillas arrastrarse y voces masculinas hablando de juego de vídeos.

Una de las voces le pareció tremendamente familiar. Quizás un compañero de clases. Le restó relevancia.

La rubia llegó a los minutos después y junto a ella, un chico que les tomó el pedido. Luego las dejó a solas.

—Ino, me diste mal tu número, maldita sea. Cada vez que te llamo me responde un idiota.

Boquiabierta, Yamanaka agitó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

—Ahora dame tu celular para verificar —Pidió, moviendo los dedos frenéticamente—. Argh, llegué a pensar que tenías un novio nuevo y no me querías contestar, ¿ves lo que pasa por un error, cerda? —Ino le tendió el aparato blanco y la de cabello rosáceo marcó su número en el.

Claro.

Claro.

La llamada entrante era distinta. Tenía semejanzas, pero el número cero de la chica rubia, en el otro era un seis. Ya comprendió el error.

—¡Pero frente, cuéntame lo del chico! —demandó, entusiasta.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada temible.

—Hablé por tres días con un estúpido cabeza hueca que me llamaba _acosadora_, porque creía que era tu número, ¡el que escribiste en la hoja! —agitó el puño, molesta.

Ino pestañeó.

—¡Ohhh! —escupió el agua mineral que había ingerido hace dos segundos atrás, mojando la mesa y parte del vestido de Sakura.

La aludida se paró rápidamente para ir en búsqueda de servilletas al mesón donde estaban los chicos preparando los pedidos, esquivó algunas mesas con niños revoltosos y llegó a la vitrina transparente, un camarero amablemente le tendió un montón de servilletas y ella agradeció el gesto tomando los paños de papel, pensaba en devolverse por el mismo camino, pero ahora la familia numerosa (con los chiquillos revoltosos) se preparaba para irse del local, ocupando todo el perímetro de la zona obstaculizando el trayecto de regreso. Fastidiada, decidió dar la vuelta larga y pasar por entre medio de las restantes mesas ocupadas, estaba pidiendo permiso y disculpándose con el gentío que se le cruzaba, cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del pequeño bolso.

Se sorprendió.

Detuvo el loco andar justo al medio del pasillo.

Buscó con la mano desocupada el aparato negro y sin ver el número, contestó agitada.

—¿Si?

**-o-**

Naruto entreabrió los labios, con el celular apegado en al oído.

Contempló a la chica parada en el pasillo, contestando a su llamada. La miró de arriba y abajo, un sonrojo la cubrió el rostro y quedó mudo. Mudo. ¡Mudo!

Jamás creyó encontrar a la _señora acosadora_ en un concurrido lugar. Jamás. Había pensando en llamarla con la finalidad de preguntarle si había dado con la famosa Ino, pero no esperó dar con ella tan pronto, pillándolo de imprevisto, ya que al ver a una chica guapa de cabello rosa caminar hacia él con un montón de servilletas en la mano, para después responder al celular... lo dejó fuera de sí.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios.

—¿Eres la chica que está en el pasillo con servilletas? —consultó sin aliento, esperando que dijera: sí. Reafirmando las sospechas.

Vio la expresión desconcertada surcar el rostro femenino, después la vergüenza de sentirse pillada y la desesperación en la mirada verdosa recorrer la tienda para buscarle por todas partes. Incluso giró hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente dio con él quien estaba sentado frente ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos en el acto y lo contempló asombrada desde la escasa distancia que los separaba. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para salir del trance y contestar de manera temblorosa a la pregunta del ya no desconocido. El corazón le martillaba, notaba las mejillas arder furiosamente.

Despegó la boca y habló:

_—¿Acaso eres el idiota que está sentado delante mío?_

El aludido sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos. Claro que era el idiota.

La llamada finalizó, el de orbes azules se colocó de pie lentamente (abandonando la compañía de Sasuke) y caminó hacia la estática chica, dando tres pasos.

Yamanaka observaba la escena y hacía gestos a su amiga, pidiendo explicaciones.

Sakura curvó los labios hacia arriba y bajó con levedad la vista (tenía que aceptar el grado de bochorno que sentía), mientras pasaba un mechón rosáceo tras la oreja, indicando en toda norma que el nerviosismo lo tenía a flor de piel, no únicamente por la cercanía del muchacho rubio sino que por la demás gente comenzaba a verlos con escaso disimulo. Apretó entre los dientes una parte de la lengua y tragó saliva por la garganta con dificultad, armándose de valor para contraponer la mirada masculina que le atormentaba con intensidad. ¡Por qué la estaba mirando así!

—¿Eres tú' ttebayo? —escuchó venir de él.

La aludida elevó nuevamente los orbes y afirmó de manera breve.

—Me llamo _señora acosadora —_se presentó, recordándole al chico la forma de llamarle.

Naruto rió y por los bigotes, un sonrojo apareció.

—Yo soy _idiota_, mucho gusto —ofreció la mano masculina para sellar el saludo de la forma más formal que podía existir.

Ella aceptó el ademán, media vacilante y estrechó la mano entre la suya. La movieron arriba y abajo tontamente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Y ya no iba a ser necesario que volviesen a llamarse usando molestosos _apelativos_, sino que serían simplemente: Naruto (a veces tonto) y Sakura-chan.

Para siempre.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**WAAAAAH, el OS más largo que he escrito =) esta idea la tenía rondando mi cabezota hace tiempo atrás, el tema es que no tenía tiempo para plasmarla. Uhh. Pero ya lo hice y creo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba, sí, sí (se echa porras, yay!)**

**¿Y que tal? les gustó el final, la historia, etc... créanme si me pasara eso de llamar al número equivocado, yo primero mato a mi amiga y luego me mato yo de la vergüenza xD espero que haya gustado, lo hice con amor para ustedes. ¡Disfrútenlo al máximo!**

**Me despido, se me cuidan.**

**MUAAAAAK :KKKKK**


End file.
